Joker J
Joker J (formerly known as Julian Robotnik) is Mobius' answer to absolute chaos. His bleached skin, green hair and red lips hides his truly harsh, homicidal and chaotic nature behind a ghoulish clown appearance. His history with the Bad Egg Unit is scattered - he is not formally considered a full-time member of the Unit due to his history with Dr Eggman - however, he would sometimes be called in for missions, at the promise that he was allowed to cause as much chaos and misery to the losing side as possible. He has often been known to create conflict within the group if Scourge the Hedgehog is present. Joker J died at the end of the War on Order, but was resurrected by the Cult of Smiles during Station Square's isolation from the rest of the country, his mental status further degenerating as a result. History Julian Robotnik Julian Robotnik considered himself to be the Moebian equivalent of Dr Eggman. Since there is already a Moebian version (Dr Kintobor), it is likely possible that either he was lying, or that because of Dr Eggman's size, there needed to be two Moebian equivalents to equal the sizes out. Conqueror of Moebius Prior to his arrival on Mobius, Julian Robotnik found a way to overthrow Scourge as ruler of Moebius. He invaded Dr Kintobor's own facility and stole dimensional travel equipment that he used to go to Mobius. However, during his time on Mobius, Scourge regained control and made sure that nobody was able to take his place as king. Arrival on Mobius Julian arrived on Mobius shortly after the Black Arms invasion, where he fully intended to replace Dr Eggman as the main enemy. However, a run-in with the Freedom Fighters caused him to lose the full use of his right arm, requiring the use of a bionic casing in order to use it. During one of his first mass roboticization projects, he had unintentionally created his own arch enemy when it malfunctioned halfway through roboticizing a hedgehog called Edward. Now a cyborg, Edward soon hunted Julian down in order to stop his plans, and bring him to justice. It would be almost a year after his arrival on Mobius that he changed his uniform from a costume similar to Dr Eggman's own clothing to a more formal attire. It was also around this time that he experimented with cloning, creating a genetic copy that later called himself "Jules Kintobor". After escaping from prison a certain number of times, it was reported that a court had ruled Julian legally insane, and so, he spends some of his incarcerated time in Station Square Asylum. Conqueror of Mobius Julian finally achieved his goal of taking over Mobius through unknown means and ruled it with an iron fist. Dressed in purple with a yellow cape, Julian controlled all areas of Mobius for an entire year, having his castle deep in the volcano of Angel Island. However, with the intervention of several splinter groups, Julian's castle was destroyed, and he was defeated. The timeline was reverted, and the entire year never happened, with only Julian and a select few remembering the events. Death Julian hatched a scheme to take over Station Square Asylum and use its laboratories to create an army of mutated henchmen to run rampant on Station Square, and eventually, Mobius. In a showdown with Edward the Cyborg, he injected himself with the serum he used to create the mutations and became a super strong mutation for a short while. However, when he was defeated, he returned once more to his former self. It was revealed six months later that he caused himself an overdose of the serum, and it wasn't long before he died from it. Unable to walk without aid, he resided in the Asylum, until he was broken out by someone from his past. It was revealed to be an old foe from Moebius, who he had scarred with acid before his departure. He transported Julian to the Chemical Plant Zone and proceeded to mutilate his face and cut his mouth to resemble a smile. When he was done, he dropped Julian into a vat of chemicals, wishing he was dead. Joker J Red Hood One A series of attacks from a group of humans and Mobians wearing red masks started terrorizing Station Square, and the leader was labelled Red Hood One. The attacks were later revealed to be cover for the group to steal chemicals from various warehouses. In the Chemical Plant Zone, Red Hood One planned to release a flesh-eating virus in specific areas of Mobius to make his mark. When his plan was unveiled by Shadow the Hedgehog, he was defeated, and his helmet destroyed. Under his helmet was the new face of crime to hit Station Square. The Harlequin of Hate When Joker J was unveiled to the world, Miles "Tails" Prower had the gut feeling that he had seen him before. Comparing facial structure and DNA from police and asylum records, he identified Joker J as the recently deceased Julian Robotnik. The chemicals in the vat had bleached his skin and altered the color of his lips and hair. During his time, Joker J avoided confrontations with the Freedom Fighters, concentrating solely on his own small group of enemies. However, he knew that Edward had several friends - and he knew that the way to get to people was to get to those they cared about... Murderous Streak During an assault on Edward's group, Joker J secretly kidnapped Diego the Wolf and transported him to a small warehouse in the Ice Cap Zone. For six months, he brutally tortured the defenceless wolf, until finally ending his life by blowing up the warehouse he was kept in. A month after killing Diego, he appeared on Eleena-Su the Echidna's doorstep on her 21st birthday and shot her in the stomach. It didn't kill her, but the bullet shattered her spine, causing her to become paralyzed and forcing her into a wheelchair. It was around this time that he altered his appearance, opting for a tight blazer, a shirt that was open almost all the way, and a series of tattoos across his body. These tattoos include a bunch of laughter down his left arm, a joker card on his right bicep, and a reference to Diego's death on his left side, reading "R.I.P DIEGO". He soon realized that without immunity from the law, he would surely be caught, and one day, face the electric chair, despite his insanity. He invested in a building and had it refurbished into a nightclub - one part of it being a casino, and the other part being an actual nightclub - and called it "The Joker's Wild". He used the money from the club to buy immunity from the law, and, should he be arrested, sway jury's decisions to spare him from the death sentence, but instead sending him to Station Square Asylum, of which he knows several escape routes. The nightclub quickly became a big hit in midtown Station Square. The casino had the usual casino games - which some people suspected were rigged - and the nightclub had a bar, a gigantic dance floor, a different DJ every weekend, and dancing strippers in cages. Joker J would usually be found in his private booth, surrounded by bodyguards. Shatter Point Joker J decided it was finally time to move away from his small-time heroes and tackle the big ones since his transformation. He planned to take on Sonic the Hedgehog and drive him insane, by first targeting his friends, the Freedom Fighters. His first call of action was to kidnap and torture Tails, Sonic's closest friend, and leave Sonic a recording of the torture. He then infected Knuckles with a new strain of his Toxin and gave Sonic a distraction in the form of Tail's location. He used that distraction to usurp Princess Sally Acorn and imprison her, using Nicole's nanites to turn New Mobotropolis into a carnival of nightmares. Having enraged Sonic, he waited until Sonic fought through the castle and confront him. Using Sally and Sonic's own speed as a trap, he started hitting Sonic with a baseball bat. Sonic eventually overcame the trap and proceeded to beat Joker J within an inch of his life. His plan foiled, Joker J jumped out of a window, apparently committing suicide. It was later revealed that Joker J had instead had the help of a friend who was able to teleport him to safety. He had one last plan to destroy Sonic forever - if he couldn't hurt him physically, he would destroy him mentally. He lured Sonic's mother, Bernadette Hedgehog, to an abandoned apartment building in downtown Station Square. There, he had kidnapped several babies from the hospital and threatened to kill them all in front of her. However, when she let her guard down by pleading with him, he simply shot her in the head, killing her instantly. The babies were unharmed. In hiding Tracking down Snively Robotnik in the outskirts of the Eggman Empire, Joker J blackmailed him in order to hide away in his base of operations until he was ready. It was during this time that he started tattooing himself some more and had chrome implants where his missing teeth were. He repeatedly tortured Snively during this time. On Christmas Day of that year, he returned to his own club, where he found a former stripper, Candy, had formed her own gang to take on the criminal underworld of Station Square. Immediately, he disposed of the gang and forced Candy to work for him again. The BEU Dethroned When the BEU were preparing to invade the Kingdom of Acorn, Joker J was incarcerated in Station Square Asylum. As soon as he learnt that he had been replaced by a clownfish imitating him, he was furious. Breaking out of the Asylum, he confronted the fish at the end of the event and beat him to a bloody mess with a bat in front of every BEU member. The War On Order The Order of Chaos - a group of echidnas trained in martial arts and ruled under Jordan the Echidna - started stealing munitions from Joker J's shipments coming into Station Square. As soon as Joker J caught wind of this, he sent several of his men to catch them in the act and gun them down. Jordan was enraged by this and declared war on Joker J. Station Square was transformed into a warzone. There was no time to evacuate, so many citizens died in the crossfire between the two armies. Dr Eggman himself became aware of this war and tried to bring an early end to it, but retreated after being humiliated by Joker J's forces. He donated most of his militia to Jordan's forces, which temporarily gave him the advantage. It was around this time that his base of operations, the Joker's Wild, was destroyed by the War on Order. Jordan finally had enough and decided to confront Joker J to end the war. Having prepared to kill him, Jordan moved to Joker J's temporary base of operations - a hotel penthouse in the richer parts of Station Square. Immediately, however, Joker J gained the upper hand, and with the help of a mysterious list, he blew up all of Jordan's bases as soon as he was confirmed in the same room as Joker J. He then started beating Jordan to death with a crowbar, thus completing his victory in the War, and confirming his rule over Station Square. Death Ruling Station Square with an iron fist for the next three weeks, Joker J made sure that no resistance attempts were made. When he heard of a resistance meeting taking place, he stormed the base, threatening to kill every single person in there. Unfortunately for him, it was a trap to lure him there, as Jules Kintobor ambushed him. The two engaged in a brawl and Jules wrestled the knife from Joker J's hands and stabbed him in the neck, thus ending his life. His Body Joker J's body was due to be transferred to the morgue but was instead diverted to an underground facility underneath Station Square Asylum. Before the facility was destroyed, his body was moved elsewhere by unknown forces at work. The location of his body is currently unknown. Legacy Joker J knew that there was very little chance of him surviving the War on Order. He hatched a plan to continue his legacy after his death. And for that, he needed someone to take over from him. A box containing a modified sample of his Laughing Gas was sent to the forensic department of the Station Square Police Department, where his sister, Juliet Kintobor, worked. The box sprayed her with the gas, causing her to lose her mind and alter her skin, hair and lips to more resemble Joker J. With her mind broken, she destroyed every single bridge and tunnel connecting Station Square to the rest of the country. With the Government declaring Station Square unsafe, many criminals began to control different territories of the city. Rebirth The Cult of Smiles After Station Square was cut off from the rest of the world, a secret cult dedicated to bringing Joker J back from the dead was formed. Their leader, Alice the Hyena, discovered Joker J's body after it was being relocated by Juliet's forces. Stealing his body, she began to experiment, taking notes from a corrupt doctor from Station Square Asylum. At first, the experiments seemed to fail. Having promised Joker J's return, she cut off his face while he was still dead and wore it on her own face, proclaiming that while the original had not returned, his spirit lived on in all of them. The Road No Traveler Returns From Joker J awoke in a dark laboratory, confused and without a face. Bandaging his head, he left to pursue who had brought him back. Learning of Alice's intentions, he sought her out and promptly took back his face. Stapling it back on, he immediately killed Alice and recruited the Cult of Smiles as his new army. Sibling Rivalry Joker J learnt of Juliet's plan to rain toxic chemicals over the city, preventing reunification with the rest of the country. Impressed with the plan but failing to see the funny side, he tracked her down in a chemical warehouse where she was preparing her toxins. After a brief fight, he pushed her into a vat of her own chemicals, intending fully to kill her. She somehow survived, however severely burnt and braindead. She is currently in a coma. Appearance Joker J is a thin, tall human in his early 20's. He is almost skeletal in appearance, leading doctors to believe that he is borderline anorexic. His skin has been permanently bleached white by the chemical vat, and his hair follicles have been permanently altered to be green. His lips have been stained blood red, and the scars on his mouth had been stained red as well. He has however retained his signature black eyes with red pupils from his previous life as Julian Robotnik. His fingernails have also been altered by the chemicals to have a green hue. He has sometimes been known to wear black lipstick, just to change things up a bit. He wore a series of blazers throughout his career, mostly consisting of white blazers with black detailing. He wore a number of shirts, which were mainly either white, black, red or purple. He always wore black trousers with a white belt and smart black shoes. He would sometimes accompany this with either a black or purple leather trench coat. After his resurrection, he took his cut off face back from Alice the Hyena and stapled it onto his own head, pulling his cheeks back to give the appearance of a terrifyingly wide smile. He also briefly wore a dark gray trenchcoat with a white shirt and black trousers, before changing to a smart purple tailcoat with a green bow tie, a white double-breasted shirt and a top hat for his Carnival of Freaks. Personality Joker J is a cold, calculating man with a complete disregard for any form of life, human or Mobian. He has been known to switch personalities almost instantly - one moment, he would be a complete gentleman with an air of grace. The next moment, he could be a cold-blooded psychopath. He finds any form of pain, torture and even death funny, and will laugh at another person's misery. It is widely reported by many doctors and therapists who have met Joker J in Station Square Asylum that he had certain suicidal tendencies. This is supported by Joker J constantly confronting things that would kill ordinary people, and even putting his own gun to his head while constantly laughing. Attributes * Insanity '- Joker J has legally been declared criminally insane, and has used this to avoid the death penalty several times. There have been several theories from esteemed psychiatrists that Joker J isn't actually insane. Just pure evil. * '''Strength '- Despite no muscular figure, he has shown to exhibit a surprising amount of strength. This may be attributed to his insanity. Because of this, he is better at hand-to-hand combat than when he was Julian Robotnik. * 'Impervious to Pain '- Because of the chemical cocktail that he was exposed to, as well as a broken mind, Joker J has shown that he is impervious to certain amounts of pain, even withstanding shocks of electricity that would cause ordinary people to pass out. * '''Weaponry - Joker J is an expert in firearms. His main choice of firearm is a machine gun, spray painted gold and purple. He also carries a pistol with him at all times. He also has an extensive collection of knives (including some permanently stained with blood). He also has gag weapons, including a high voltage joy buzzer, and razor sharp playing cards. * 'Chemistry '- Joker J is an expert in chemistry, and has made several strains of a toxin that leaves his victims laughing to death, a grin permanently fixed on their face. Some strains take on different forms - either in powder form for close-proximity inhalation, liquid form for injection, or gas form for inhalation. He would sometimes release a harmless version of this gas in his nightclub for his guests. * 'Chemical Resistance '- The chemicals he was exposed to altered his biology. As such, he is resistant to most - if not all - chemicals, poisons and toxic gases, including his own Laughing Gas. Trivia * Before his transformation, Julian Robotnik produced a clone of himself called Nega Julian. After rigorous training, Nega Julian soon decided that being evil was not in his true nature, and so, he escaped, changing his name to Jules Kintobor. He was a member of the Acorn Kingdom forces and one of the members of the Council of Acorn before retiring after the Shatter Point storyline. * Joker J is fully aware that there is a Universe where there is another version of him that fights a vigilante dressed as a bat. However, he dares not to go anywhere near that Universe, for he knows that the Joker residing there will rip him to shreds. * Julian used to detest having relationships with Mobians. However, after his transformation, Joker J had been more open to relationships of that nature. He was in a relationship with the mercenary known as Viga before his death. * Joker J is inspired by the Joker, a notorious villain from DC Comics. As such, many events in Joker J's life mirror those of the original Joker. * The creator has stated that the real-life likeness for Julian Robotnik would be based on Cameron Monaghan, who plays Jerome/Jeremiah Valeska in the FOX series, Gotham. Category:Humans Category:Villains Category:Deceased